1213
Julia considers the possibility of the lottery being held again if Gabriel is not found. Synopsis Teaser : At Collinwood in Parallel Time, the dreaded lottery has at last been held. According to the grim tradition, one member from each generation of the Collins family must spend a night in the mysterious room from which no Collins has ever returned alive and sane. Gabriel has drawn the marked lottery slip, and on this night he is to be put to the test. Now Julia and Morgan go to see him in the tower room where he has been locked to wait until the time when he must enter the room and discover its terrible secret. Morgan and Julia discover that Gabriel has escaped from the tower room. Act I Morgan discovers that Gabriel used a lengthy curtain to climb out a window. Julia suggests they hold the lottery again, because Gabriel could be far away by now. Morgan refuses and insists that Gabriel will be the one to go into the locked room; he wonders if Bramwell might have helped him escaped, since Bramwell would do anything to spite Morgan. Julia decides to head to the Old House, while Morgan will search for Gabriel. At the Old House, Daphne looks out a window and notices Gabriel riding quickly on a horse. She notes that he looks incredibly frightened. Bramwell orders her to come away from the window and to not speak of anyone at Collinwood. As the two continue talking, Bramwell appears to take a liking a Daphne. Act II Bramwell is interested in hearing more about Daphne’s life while he was away. She says not much has changed, other than it is hard being a woman at Collinwood. Daphne mentions she was once in a relationship with Gerard, who taught her how to read other people’s palms. Bramwell asks her to read his palm, and she tells him she sees great happiness in his future. There is then a knock on the door, and Julia walks in, searching for Gabriel. Daphne mentions he just rode by on horseback, and Bramwell quickly figures out that Julia and Morgan were wondering if he was helping Gabriel. Bramwell says he hasn’t, but tells Julia to let Morgan know that if he could help Gabriel, he would. Daphne is appalled that Catherine took part in the lottery. The next afternoon, Morgan tells Catherine that Gabriel’s horse is missing, so he is heading into the village to search for him. Act III As Morgan prepares to leave, Julia returns and tells him that Daphne saw Gabriel riding past the Old House. Morgan is upset that Daphne has been spending time with Bramwell. Julia and Catherine wonder if it’s a good idea for Morgan to go into the village, since he may expose others to the plague. Morgan ignores their concerns and leaves anyway. Later, Morgan finds Gabriel at The Eagle, incredibly drunk. Gabriel tells him that he is now willing to go into the locked room, and has accepted the fact that he will probably die. Gabriel does, however, hold out hope that maybe he can end the curse, and he and Morgan leave together. Act IV Back at Collinwood, Catherine asks Daphne to stop spending time with Bramwell. Daphne says Bramwell just needs a friend, and accuses Catherine of missing him. Just then, Gabriel stumbles through the front doors, with Morgan right behind him. Julia arrives as well, and tells him that Quentin is suffering from the plague due to his cowardice. Gabriel attempts to attack her, but Morgan stops him. As dusk falls over Collinwood, Morgan and Julia lead Gabriel into the West Wing. Gabriel says his goodbyes and enters the locked room. Memorable quotes : Julia: (about Gabriel's escape from the tower room) But how did he get out? : Morgan: (indicates a rope of knotted sheets leading out the window) This way. What a pity it didn't break. ---- : Daphne: I'm a rather young woman, but I'm still a woman. : Bramwell: Yes you are. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge (PT) * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) Background information and notes Production * This is the seventy-first episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * The Collinsport Afghan appears on Bramwell's bed. * Closing credits scene: Tower room. Story * Daphne once dated Gerard Stiles. He taught her how to read palms. * TIMELINE: 6pm: Gabriel led to the locked room. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1213 Category:Dark Shadows episodes